Drunk dial
by tvdfanpam
Summary: Ranger drunk dials Stephanie late one night.
1. Chapter 1

**Drunk dial?**

Chapter 1

Late Night Conversations

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy doing it.

Ranger calls Stephanie late one night. "Steph, don't hang up, I called on purpose."

"Are you drunk?" She asked him. "Did you just drunk dial me?"

"Maybe… maybe that's the only way I can talk to you." He said. "I know it's late and I haven't called in a while, but I needed to hear your voice. Even though I told you to go back to Joe, I wish I hadn't. I said a lot of things that I didn't mean. I wish I could take them all back.

"You called because you heard that I was getting married tomorrow, didn't you? Are you trying to talk me out of marrying him?" She asked. She is up and pacing around her bedroom now. "Why did you wait until now to call?"

"I can't lose you. I realized that what we had **was** a relationship. I want more with you. I wish you were marrying me tomorrow instead of Joe." He said.

"Will you remember any of this tomorrow?" She said.

"This isn't courage in a bottle, it's just one last shot to give it all we've got. I meant everything I said. I won't change my mind or regret anything I said tonight.

There's a knock on her door. She goes into the foyer and looks in the peephole at the front door. Ranger is standing there. "Stephanie, let me in, please!"

She unlocks the floor bolt and lets him into her apartment. He grabs her and kisses her. "I love you Stephanie Plum."

"I hope you didn't drive over here!" She said to him.

"Nope, I took a cab. Tank took my keys from me hours ago. He thinks I am in the bathroom at the bar." He said with a small smile. "They were trying to get me drunk to distract me from your big day tomorrow. It didn't work."


	2. Chapter 2

**Drunk Dial?**

Chapter 2

Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy writing about them.

The Title of this story is from the song A 1000 Horses _(This Ain't No) Drunk Dial._ Thank you everyone who has read, favorited, followed and reviewed my stories. I am having fun with them!

"So what's your plan, Batman?" Asked Steph. "You've got my attention now, talk!"

"I was serious on the phone. I do want to marry you. And I will get on a plane and take you to Las Vegas and marry you tomorrow. " He gets down on his knees in from of her. "I have had this ring since before the DeHouch deal. Stephanie, I love you. I want our someday. Will you marry me?"

She grabs his arms and pulls him up. "There's a problem. I'm still engaged to Joe. I can't agree to marry you and still be engaged to him."

"I know how to fix this." He said. "Let's go." She digs in her heels.

"There's another problem." She says.

"What now?" He sighs.

"I have been drinking tonight too. If we go anywhere, we need to call a cab." She explains. "My bachelorette party was tonight."

"I'll call a cab." He says taking out his phone and talking into it. He turns back to her. "It will be here in ten minutes."

The cab comes and they pile in. She gives the cab driver the address. "Do you think this is a good idea? He's going to freak out." She said.

"Let me talk to him." He said.

They arrive at Joe's house in no time since it's the middle of the night and there's no traffic. They pull in his drive way and Ranger turns to the cab driver. "We'll just be a minute, please wait."

Stephanie and Ranger get out and go to the front door. Joe saw them pull up and he jerks the door open. His brother Anthony and cousin Mouch are still there, bachelor partying. They both crowd around Joe. "What's going on Cupcake? Why are you here with Manoso? Did something happen?"

"Joe, I..I.." She stammers. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"No, what's going on, Cupcake?" She takes her engagement ring off and tries to hand it to Joe. He backs up with his hands out to the sides. "Whoa, what are you doing?" He says. His face is turning purple.

"I can't marry you. I don't love you like I should. Please forgive me, I'm sorry."

She tries again to give him the ring back. He takes it and throws it down. "I don't want it back, you B****." Then he slaps her hard across the face.

"I can't believe you are calling off the wedding the night before." He said grabbing her arms and trying to pull her into the house. Anthony and Mouch are standing beside Joe. Ranger grabs Stephanie and punches Joe in the face. He turns to Steph, "Go get in the cab."

"Hell no, call 911. He just assaulted a police officer," said Anthony.

The cops come. Tank comes and takes Stephanie to the hospital so she can get her jaw x-rayed. Not broken, just a bad bruise is all. Stephanie agreed not to press charges against Joe if he dropped the charges against Ranger. He didn't want to, but the cab driver filmed everything on his dash cam.

Five hours later, the wedding is called off and Stephanie is sitting in her apartment with an ice pack on her face. She is wondering if she made a big mistake when the door to her apartment opens and Ranger walks in. "Babe, you ready to go to Vegas?" He said.

She smiles up at him. "Aren't you forgetting something? I never answered you, when you asked me to marry you."

"Babe."

"I want to do this right, Ranger. I'm not engaged to Joe anymore." She said still smiling.

"Ok." He said smiling. "I understand now." He gets back down on his knees. "Stephanie, I will love you forever, will you marry me? He takes the ring out of his pocket. "This is for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Drunk dial?**

Chapter 3

Off to Vegas, Babe

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy doing it.

Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and/or favorited my story. I appreciate it! I picture Ranger as Jason Momoa.

Ranger slides his ring on Stephanie's hand with satisfaction.

"Are you sure about this Batman? You're not usually a spur of the moment kind of guy."

"I'm not going to change my mind Babe. Our someday starts now." He said. "Let's go." He said taking her hand and leading her out the door.

They go downstairs where Tank is waiting in the Expedition. They get in and head to the airport. Instead of the main terminal, they turn into the private plane terminal. "The pilot and co-pilot are already on board. You're all set. I'll see you next week." Said Tank.

"Ok, thanks! We'll be offline until then." He said to Tank and helps Stephanie out of the car. He holds her hand and escorts her to the waiting plane. The flight attendant is waiting inside for them with glasses of chilled champagne.

"To us!" He said clinking glasses with her.

They arrive in Las Vegas and are met by a black stretch limo. The driver is waiting on the tarmac and opens the door for them. They pull into the entrance to the Venetian Hotel and get out. The concierge is waiting for them. "Please follow me to the penthouse." She said. They follow her onto the private elevator. The double doors are opened to the suite and they walk across the marble foyer.

"Your consultation with the event planner is in thirty minutes. She will meet you here." Said the concierge.

"Thank you that will be all for now." Said Ranger.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Said Stephanie.

"Would you like a snack or something to drink?" He asks. "Yes, something to eat and drink will be nice." She said.

"Ok, I'll call the butler." He said turning to the phone.

They finish their wine and cheese platter and hear the doorbell ring. "That will be the wedding planner." Said Ranger looking at his watch.

"Hello, I'm Jane Seymour, no relation." She says smiling. "Everyone asks that. Anyway, Mr. Manoso, we have everything ready for your approval for your wedding set for the day after tomorrow. We just need to approve the flowers, cake and music selections. I've narrowed it down with your suggestions."

They decide on red & white calla lilies for the flowers; a three tier cake in white with white butter cream frosting garnished with fresh flowers. Music will be traditional as will the vows and then a small dinner here in the penthouse cooked by the hotel's chef after the ceremony.

"Tomorrow, Stephanie, we will pick out your dress and shoes and have a consultation with the hair and makeup stylists. Will 10:00 am work for you? Asked Jane. Stephanie nods yes. "Great, I'll see you here at 10:00 am. If you have any questions or concerns, we can go over them at that time. Have a good evening." She says and takes her leave of the penthouse.

"Our wedding will be on the Jasmine Terrace at sunset, Babe, in two days. I can't wait to marry you." He leans over and kisses her softly on the lips. "I hope our wedding is everything you imagined it to be. If there is anything you want to change, please feel free to do so."

"It sounds like a fairytale wedding, Ranger. Thank you."

"I want you to have happy memories from the beginning of our life together." He said staring into her eyes.

The chef prepares their late supper and then leaves. "That was one of the best meals I have ever eaten." Said Stephanie patting her stomach.

"I could tell!" Said Ranger squirming a little in his seat. "Do you want to turn in now?

"Yes, I'm sleepy." She said yawning. "Late night, early morning and all that."

"Okay, Babe." He said. "Here's your room, I'll sleep in the guest room tonight and tomorrow night. I want our wedding night to be special so let's wait until then to be together."

"Goodnight Batman. I love you." She said leaning in to kiss his lips.

"Sweet dreams Babe."

She goes in the master bedroom and shuts the door. He hears the water running in the shower so he decides to call Tank. He steps out on the terrace, not noticing the view of the Las Vegas strip below.

"How are things in Trenton?" He asked Tank.

"I've talked to the police chief and had to grease a few palms but Morelli is going to be offered a promotion in Savannah Georgia. In exchange, Rangeman is making a large donation to the police and firefighters' widows' fund."

"When will the promotion go through?"

"Within the next few days." Said Tank. "Also, I spoke with Frank and Helen Plum. You will reimburse them for deposits lost from the non-wedding to Morelli by setting Edna Mazur up in Stephanie's old apartment. Oh, and Helen gets all new kitchen appliances. That's for all the meals you are going to eat at their house." He said laughing.

"A small price to pay to get what I want." He said with satisfaction. "Good work, Tank."


	4. Chapter 4

**Drunk dial?**

Chapter 4

The Day Before

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy doing it.

Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed my stories. My story _After Midnight has over 9000 views._

Stephanie wakes up to the smell of coffee. Ranger is standing beside her bed and is holding a cup. "I thought this would wake you." He said handing her the cup. "Its 9:30 am Babe."

She jumps out of bed. "I better hurry then." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek before running into the bathroom. "Thanks for the coffee Batman!" After racing through her morning routine, she walks out of the bedroom and sits down at the dining table in time for a quick bite of breakfast.

"Babe, I'll see you back here at 6:00 pm." He takes out a black Amex card. "This is for you. Buy whatever you want or need." She frowns at him. "For the wedding or wedding night, please." He leers at her. "We're getting married tomorrow. What's mine is yours."

"Ok, Ranger." She said quietly. "But we need to discuss finances soon."

"Ok Babe. We will. Just not today. I love you. Have fun!" Then he gives her a kiss and walks out as the wedding planner walks in.

"Good, you're ready. The car is waiting for us downstairs." Said Jane. They pull up to Camille Flawless and go inside. They are met by Camille's assistant and ushered into a beautiful staging room.

"Let's look at a few gowns, then tell us what you like best, what you hate; to get an idea of your dream dress. Then we will pick out lingerie." Said Tony, the assistant. Two hours later, they have found the perfect dress and bridal lingerie.

"We have an appointment with the personal shopper at Neiman Marcus next. Mr. Manoso said you left Trenton in a hurry and need clothing for the week?" Asked Jane.

"Yes, we left before I could pack much. I just brought an overnight bag. I need to get some makeup while we're there too." Said Stephanie.

They found enough clothes for Stephanie for a month, it seemed. So much so that they bought new luggage as well. Steph tried not to think of the workout the black Amex was getting.

Finally, they go back to the hotel where the hair and makeup stylists are waiting. An hour later and Steph feels confident she will look her best on her wedding day.

"Babe," said Ranger, coming in the suite, "are you up for going out to dinner? There's a restaurant on the strip I want to take you to."

"Sure Batman, I'll go jump in the shower and be ready in thirty minutes, I hope." She says under her breath. _More like sixty_.

They go to Sage restaurant on the Las Vegas Strip. Steph wears a gold lame' short cocktail dress with Tory Burch strappy ankle strap glittery heels. Ranger looks good enough to eat in a dark grey suit and shirt to match. They don't linger as Steph is tired from a full day of shopping and wedding prep.

"Would you like a glass of wine before bed, Babe?"

"A glass of wine sounds lovely, Ranger. Let's sit on the terrace and look at the lights on the strip."

They sit out there and drink two bottles of wine and talk about everything and anything. "It's getting late, Babe. I'll let you get your rest. You have a big day tomorrow!"

"Goodnight Batman."


	5. Chapter 5

**Drunk dial?**

Chapter 5

Fairytale

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy doing it.

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my stories. I really appreciate it.

Stephanie can smell roses. Is this part of her dream? She opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is a large bouquet of red roses beside her bed. She leans over and grabs the card propped beside it and opens it. _I just had to have a peak at you before we say I DO. I will meet you at sunset, Love Carlos._

Stephanie is alone in their suite as they decided Carlos AKA Ranger would get ready in another suite today. He texted her good morning and she texted back, thanks for the roses. The butler had a light lunch waiting at noon then the wedding planner showed up at 2:00 pm. "It's time to start getting ready for the wedding, Steph." Said Jane.

"Is everything set for the wedding?" She asked anxiously. "Yes, your wedding is being set up on the Jasmine Terrace as we speak. Mr. Manoso will meet us there on the terrace at sunset." Said Jane patting her hand.

Steph has a quick shower and then a mani-pedi and a glass of champagne. The makeup and hair stylists come next and do their magic. Stephanie's dress and lingerie are laid out in the master bedroom, shoes are still in the box.

She's wrapping Ranger's gift when the doorbell rings. The butler opens the door to her best friend Mary Lou Stankevic. "You don't think I would miss your big day, do you? She said walking in with a bag over her arm. "You need your matron of honor. I hope you like my dress, a little birdie told me your wedding colors are red and white." Steph hugs Mary Lou with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're here. Let me guess, you flew in on a private jet?"

"Yes, and it was awesome!"

Mary Lou and Jane help Steph into her dress. It's a chiffon column dress with a Chantilly lace overlay that has a bell skirt. She steps into Christian Louboutin wedding shoes. Mary Lou hands Steph a box. "This is your something old and borrowed," she said as she fastens the bracelet on Steph's wrist. It's an antique platinum and diamond bracelet in an Art Deco style. "You've got something new covered with your dress and shoes and something blue in La Perla!" She says giggling. "Ranger will love the 'Something Blue!'"

"Thank you Mary Lou. I'm so glad you're here."

"It's time to head up to the Jasmine Terrace, Stephanie." Said Jane.

They leave the suite and get on the private elevator. Getting off on the terrace level, the wedding planner ushers them into the bride's room. "You two ladies wait right here. I'll be right back for you." Said Jane.

Music starts to play. "It's almost time Steph. Mary Lou, you're up. Here's your bouquet." Said Jane. Mary Lou turns and gives Steph a quick hug. "See you in a minute. Congratulations, I'm so happy for you."

"Ok, Steph, here's your bouquet. It's your turn." She opens the door and Frank Plum is standing there. "Ready Pumpkin?" He asked.

"Oh, daddy!" She says throwing herself at him. "I'm glad you get to walk me down the aisle."

The wedding march starts and they turn the corner and Steph sees the terrace for the first time. It's beautiful. Simple and elegantly decorated with fresh flowers, candles and twinkling lights. The sun is beginning to set as Frank hands Steph over to Ranger. "Treat her well son. She loves you. If you hurt her, I'll hurt you." He says and goes to join Helen on the front row.

Steph and Ranger only have eyes for each other as they say their vows and exchange rings. Ranger can't let go of Stephanie's hand, he's mesmerized by her in her wedding dress. He's never seen anything more beautiful.

When the minister pronounces them husband and wife, Ranger kisses her tenderly and says, "You are so beautiful, Mrs. Manoso." They turn around as their family crowds around them.

Stephanie hugs her mom and said, "I'm glad you're here. I would have hated for you to miss this. Thanks for coming."


	6. Chapter 6

**Drunk dial?**

 **Bonus Chapter 6**

Cupcake

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy doing it.

RPOV

Two days before his wedding to Steph, Ranger calls Tank after Steph goes to bed. They talk about how things are going at the Trenton office and other things. He hangs up the phone and checks on Steph. She's sound asleep in her thinking position in the middle of the bed.

He goes back out to the terrace and calls his cousin Lester Santos. "Yo, report! Said Ranger.

"Hal, Cal and Hector are at the bar waiting for Morelli and his brother Anthony and cousin Mooch to show up. Word on the street is Joe is celebrating two thing: his promotion and move to Savannah and the fact that he dodged a bullet when Steph called off the wedding."

"Make sure there are no witnesses." Said Ranger.

"That's a given. I'll report in tomorrow." Said Lester.

Ranger hangs up the phone and goes back inside and goes to bed.

The next day, Joe Morelli wakes up with a killer hangover. _Whatever I did last night must have been epic, my whole body hurts_ ; he thinks to himself. He looks around his bedroom and sees clothes all over the place. _I don't remember coming home, let alone getting undressed._

He drags himself to the bathroom with eyes barely open and gets in the shower. "Oh, shit!" He yells and runs to the mirror, wiping off the steam. He doesn't recognize the person staring back at him: He has a tattoo of a cupcake on his neck, his nose is pierced and his head is shaved!

Grandma Mazur gets a google alert on her phone and clicks on the link: It's a video of Joe Morelli dancing on a bar with two transgender women wearing just a black g string and cowboy boots. "Damn, I didn't know he had such a great package!" She said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Drunk dial?**

Chapter 7

After Party

The happy couple was dancing at their wedding reception. "Thank you for yesterday and for everything today, Ranger. I am touched that you flew my family and MaryLou out here for the wedding. It truly was everything I dreamed it could be." Said Stephanie looking deep into Ranger's eyes.

"Don't you know by now that I will do anything to make you happy?" He said swaying with her to the music.

Tank taps Ranger on the shoulder, "It's the best man's turn to dance with the bride. Go dance with someone else." Tank and Steph dance a few moments in comfortable silence before Tank says, "Don't break his heart little girl. He loves you more than anything."

"I know." She says softly. But before she can say more Lester comes over.

"It's my turn now to dance with Bomber!" He says gleefully. "Ranger's busy and can't stop me!"

They all three look over to where Ranger is dancing with Grandma Mazur, trying to keep her at arms' length. "Let's put him out of his misery, Les. I need to talk to Grandma." She says and they dance over to them. "Hi grandma! I need something to drink, come with me please." She says taking her hand and walking to the bar. "Two ice waters, please. I don't want to be drunk at my own wedding and I'm cutting you off!" She said laughing. "No, seriously though, Grandma, thank you for letting me wear your bracelet today." She said holding out her wrist and admiring the bracelet there. "It matches my dress style perfectly!"

"Please keep it, baby granddaughter. That's my gift to you. You look so beautiful in your dress today. You and the hottie with the great package will make pretty babies! When can I hold my great grandson in my arms?" She asked with a gleam in her eyes.

Stephanie looked at her in horror. "We haven't talked about that, probably not anytime soon. I need to talk to MaryLou!" She said and hurried off to find Ranger.

She finds him and whispers in his ear, "Are you ready to see what's under this dress? It's my 'Something Blue'." She said coyly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Drunk dial?**

Chapter 8

Cheers

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or get paid to write this story. I just enjoy doing it.

Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favorited me and my stories. I really appreciate it!

Tank is tapping on a champagne glass to get everyone's attention. "If you could get another glass of champagne, I think we need to have one more toast to the happy couple before they sneak off to start their honeymoon: Carlos and Stephanie, 'I am glad you have found each other at last, I hope you have many happy years together and at least three children!" He says gleefully. "Cheers!"

"Oh brother, I thought people would at least wait until the ink dried on the marriage license before they start asking about children!" Said Ranger, raising his eyebrow at Tank. "He's had a lot to drink tonight, let's hope he doesn't drunk dial Lula tonight!"

The End

A/N I am going to stop here. Thank you all for reading my stories.


End file.
